Question: Michael is a farmer. He plants $12$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $2$ beans. How many beans did Michael plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of beans that Michael planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $12\text{ rows of beans} \times 2\text{ beans per row}$ $12\text{ rows of beans} \times 2\text{ beans per row} = 24$ beans